


Secret Serenity

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Firefly References, Pickles - Freeform, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Television Watching, Three Things, dragon - Freeform, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: While watching their favorite show together, Darcy is reminded of something she wants to ask Sam.





	Secret Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firedrakegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/gifts).



> firedrakegirl prompted Firefly (the show), pickles, dragons.

As the theme song played, Darcy went from swaying in enjoyment of the music to pensive recollection to triumphant excitement.

"I just remembered this story that I read on the internet a long time ago; the kite in this episode reminded me of it!"

Sam paused their marathon, sensing that the retelling would take longer than the few seconds between episodes would allow.

"The author wrote this whole other crew on this whole other ship that had characters that were similar but not  _ exactly _ like the ones in the show, and they were always showing up to save Serenity whenever she got in really bad trouble."

"Sounds like your garden-variety fanfiction," Sam told her, and reached into the jar in front of him for another pickle. "What in this episode made you think of it?"

"Their ship was called  _ The Dragon _ !" Darcy said excitedly.

Sam choked on the pickle.

Steve wandered in as Darcy was slapping Sam on the back in an attempt to save his life.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Don't let me go to jail for killing Sam with the glory that is the fan-written Firefly expanded universe, Steve!" Darcy begged.

Together, they managed to avert Sam's death. Sam waved Steve away, assuring both of them that he was fine. 

"Can we just... get back to the show now?" he asked. 

Steve seemed amused but relieved, and left to go take care of some Avengers business.

As soon as Steve was gone, Darcy turned an evil, knowing grin on Sam. "I  _ knew _ it!" she hissed. "You're  _ InarasFirstLove _ !"

Sam shushed her. "Look," he said, his voice low. "It's really important to me that Cap never finds out about this."

Darcy gave him an overly obvious wink. "Don't worry, IFL," she said smugly. "Your secret is safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> This could very well follow [Theme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7348810).
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170253175118/secret-serenity)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
